


Falling in love will kill you

by Anonymous



Series: tntboo one shots [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Smut, t0mmy is revived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo and Ranboo are grieving until one day, they don't have to grief anymore
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: tntboo one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180979
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	Falling in love will kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know it's wrong, but I am hyperfixated and coping with trauma

"He cannot be gone Ranboo! He just can't!" Tubbo screamed. The older of the two hadn't been able to sleep since they had gotten the message in their alert box. Tommy was dead. Killed by Dream. God, Tubbo was going to kill Dream. He was going to kill Dream most in the slowest and painful way because all Tubbo wanted right now was to hold Tommy in his arms and tell him he was alright. They would be alright. All three of them would be alright.

"Tubbo, it's cold out here. You're going to get ill. Let's go back inside..." They were standing outside, the night sky was surrounding them. Tubbo's bare feet were touching the snow. In a whim, the older spun around, aggressively pointing at Ranboo.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Tubbo started running, the tears flowing freely over his face.

"Bee..." Ranboo ran after Tubbo, wrapping his long arms around the tiny body. "Bee, please, listen to me."

"It hurts so much, Ranboo," Tubbo whispered, clinging to Ranboo's coat. "I wish he was still here... He never- He never had the chance to meet Micheal yet- He- He was too young... It was too soon." Tubbo collapsed to the ground, taking Ranboo with him. "I want to say I love him. I want to show him how much I love him." Ranboo sniffled too, nuzzling his nose into Tubbo's hair.

"I agree, Tubbo..."

"He was the sun, Ranboo. He was everything. You and him. You guys were my everything. Why did I have to lose him?" Tubbo looked up at the night sky, seeing a star fall. All Tubbo could wish for was one thing; to see Tommy again.

Flowers were being laid down by his house. Tears were being shed. Tubbo and Ranboo were grieving every day with the loss of their significant other. Their adoptive son would see them crying sometimes, in silence, alone. He would come up to them, and cuddle with them, wiping their tears away. The burn marks on Ranboo's face turned into ugly wounds that Tubbo had to care for, but he always found his husband crying again an hour later... Their bed was feeling empty now without the third body in between them, taking up all the space. So, to fill the hole, they made Foolish build a mansion. In the hope that the unfilled rooms will maybe fill the hole that the death of Tommy has left. A hole that just memories couldn’t seem to complete.

A month later, Sam was at their house, holding a collapsed body in his arms. Tubbo and Ranboo looked in shock at the poor boy that was lying unconscious in the older man's arm. However, he was breathing. His chest would rise softly. His lips had a pinkish colour and you could see his body twitch occasionally.

"I think he belongs to you guys, right?" Tubbo stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall as he let himself sink to the floor. He slapped his hand over his mouth, sobs however still hearable.

"But- How..."

"We don't know... All I know is that he's alive again." Ranboo took Tommy from Sam, closing the door with his feet. He looked turned around to look at his lover who was crying.

"He's alive, Boo."

"I know." Ranboo had this stupid smile on his face as he could feel the heat from Tommy on his skin. He was alive. Their sun had returned. After a month of darkness with not even the moon to shine the path for them, their sun was back. The light in their lives. Ranboo took Tommy to the bedroom, tucking him into the bed. Ranboo sat down, Tubbo following quickly.

"Boo? Bee?" Tommy's voice was weak and raspy, but it was enough for Ranboo to also let his emotions get the best of him. Tears escaped his eyes as he caressed the younger boy's face. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Tommy... We just love you so much. You should go back to sleep." Tommy mumbled something incomprehensible before asking:" Sleep with me?"

"Both of us?" Tommy hummed and the two teens couldn’t say no.

And as they all were bundled up under the blankets, small footsteps were heard.

"Dad?" Ranboo sat up straight, lighting up a candle to see what was going on and seeing Micheal in front of the bed. "Sleep here tonight? I can't sleep." Micheal spoke in broken English, still being used to the language from the Nether. Ranboo hummed and pulled Micheal onto the bed.

"Who's that," Tommy whispered, also sitting up straight now and seeing the child in between him and Ranboo, snuggly against Ranboo's side. Ranboo smiled softly.

"This is Micheal. Our son. Micheal, this is Tommy... You're other father." Micheal hummed, too tired to answer right now. Tommy chuckled and got back into bed, Ranboo blowing out the candle and wrapping his arms around him. Tommy didn’t really want a kid, but he also didn’t complain when a pair of kid's arms wrapped around him later that night. He was happy to be with his two lovers again.


End file.
